The Dog
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Hermione is expecting and her husband, Snape has decided he wants a dog to protect his household and be a companion to their child.  But, Hermione is the one to pick it out . . .
1. A Decision

Chapter 1 ~ A Decision

"A dog, Severus?" Hermione asked as she sat across from her husband at the breakfast table. She wasn't completely drawn up against it because her rounded belly was in the way.

Snape took a bite of banger and chewed slowly before answering her.

"Yes, a dog. I want our child to have a pet and protector to grow up with," the dark wizard replied.

"But a dog? I don't do dogs, Severus. I prefer cats," Hermione said.

"You do dogs now," was Snape's curt reply. "It will be good for our offspring. Having an animal to associate with might lessen interaction with dunderheads in his or her early developmental years."

Hermione sighed. A dog. But her husband was adamant about it and she didn't feel like arguing.

"Well, I want to pick it out, then," she demanded.

"Fine, but make sure it is a dog that will grow to be sizable. I don't want a rat that can fit into a teacup. It will have a job to do, and if it can be stepped on like a bug, or carried off by an owl, it will be of no use to us."

"Fine. I'll go down to the wizarding animal shelter later today," Hermione said as Snape wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. He was wearing his teaching robes. He still worked at Hogwarts as the DADA teacher. Hermione was on maternity leave from the Ministry, where she worked in the Magical Law Enforcement department.

Snape walked around the table, leaned down and kissed Hermione, one pale hand resting on her extended belly for a moment. He broke the kiss and looked down at the bulge, his normally hard eyes softening.

"Have I ever thanked you for this?" he asked her.

"A million times," Hermione said with a smile as she covered his hand with her own.

"A million and one," he replied, kissing her again then straightening and looking severe as he unnecessarily fixed his robes. Hermione smiled up at him. Her husband could do tenderness, but afterwards he just had to do something to show he was still snarky, as if he had to prove to himself he wasn't going soft.

"I'm off to Hellswarts," Snape said. "Remember, no teacup rats."

Hermione chuckled as he Disapparated.

Hellswarts.

"Here's what we got in pups," the skinny, blond keeper said to Hermione as they walked through the noisy shelter. It was basically a room with cages on either side and a walkway bisecting them. On a far wall at the end of the walkway hung a variety of collars, muzzles and leashes in all sizes and colors. Bags of kibble covered a wooden work table. Another door led into another room full of cages and there was a distinct animal smell in the air.

"Oh, they're adorable," Hermione said as she looked at a cage full of Jack Russell-type puppies with forked tails. They barked and wriggled and pawed at the chain link gate, all excitement and cuteness.

"Do they get very big?" she asked as they whimpered and whined for attention.

The keeper shook his head.

"Not really," he replied. Hermione looked saddened.

"Oh, then they really won't do. My husband wants a dog that can protect the household," she said.

"Oh, well they can do that all right," the keeper replied. His brow furrowed as one of the pup's eyes turned red.

"Ah, you'd better back up, Miss," he said, actually pulling Hermione back from the gate.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, a bit disturbed he had almost yanked her away. Just then a long tongue of fire shot out of the cage, right where she had been standing.

"That's why," the keeper said. "These dogs spew fire. We call them Dragon dogs. But getting them trained up is a bit of a chore. You have to have good fire insurance, and keep plenty of burn salve on hand for the first year. And disciplining them can be a tricky thing."

"I'll bet," Hermione said, looking at the adorable wriggling pups with new eyes. That would definitely be trouble. Besides, she wouldn't want her baby around an animal that could accidentally or purposely roast it.

"I think I'll keep looking," she said to the keeper, who nodded.

"Well, I have other things to see about. If you need anything just give a shout or go to the front office."

"Okay. Thank you."

The keeper departed and Hermione wandered through the shelter, looking at all the adorable puppies. They all seemed to whine, "Take me home! I love you!"

They were all so adorable. How was she ever going to pick just one? But Snape would have conniptions if she brought a dozen puppies home. Then she noticed a cage separated from the others, tucked in a corner with dim lighting. There was a yellow tag on the latch. Curiously she walked over and read the tag:

"Euthanize at4 pm," the tag read.

"What?" Hermione hissed, then looked into the cage. It had a very dark corner.

"Come out," Hermione coaxed. "Here, boy. Come here," she said softly, beckoning with her fingers.

A little whimper rose from the darkness. It was a sad and a little fearful sound.

"Come on, I won't hurt you," Hermione breathed. She saw movement, then the pup walked forward, but not completely to the gate. Its tail wagged a bit nervously.

Hermione blinked for several moments before she recovered her composure..

"Oh my goodness . . . you poor thing," she said compassionately. "You poor little thing."

A/N: Just a funny little story that popped into my head. I'm trying to write it out. It won't be too long, and it's a no-sex story. (Sorry). But it might be entertaining. Thanks for reading.


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter 2 – Homecoming**

Snape returned home with a loud clap of thunder to announce his presence. He had a folder of parchments tucked under one arm. He tossed them on the table in the empty kitchen. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. His large nose sniffed the air, then he headed directly to the stove opening the oven and looking inside. Two delicious shepherd's pies were waiting for consumption.

He loved Shepherd's pie.

"Hermione?" he called, "where are you?"

"Back here, Severus," she called back. "In the utility room."

Snape walked back to the utility room. It held a magically powered washer and dryer, cleaning utensils and a variety of cleansers kept in a cupboard above. The first thing he noticed as he walked down the hall was a baby gate stretched across the open doorway. He stopped in front of the room and looked in.

On the floor were several pages of parchment, two small dishes, one full of water, the other full of kibble. A small basket stuffed with an old blanket rested against the side of the wall. Hermione, dressed in a housecoat, was seated on a folding chair, holding and cooing at what could only be described as a small matted ball of dirty brown fur that was . . . .moving.

"What is that?" Snape asked, his nose wrinkling.

"Our dog," Hermione said, turning the pup so Snape could see it.

The wizard recoiled slightly, blinking at the animal. Its fur was so matted, thick and spiky that it looked as if it had purposely been moussed that way . . . with mud. And its face . . .

"That's a dog? What's wrong with its teeth?"

The pup sported a large amount of pointy little teeth that stuck out of its mouth, the canines rather long and thick for such a small animal. It looked in dire need of a dentist, or at least a file. The eyes were large, black and watery and the furry rims underneath were wet and dark. They looked as if it hadn't had enough sleep. A large, wet black nose was squarely set in the middle of its face. It seemed to be running.

"Well, at the shelter they said it was a deformity," Hermione replied, petting the pup, who wriggled with pleasure.

"It looks filthy. Couldn't they have bathed it first before foisting it off on the first gullible person that came along?" Snape asked as Hermione frowned at him.

"He's not dirty, that's just the way his fur is," she snapped at her husband.

"And what's wrong with its neck? It has a hump in it," Snape said, still frowning.

"Another deformity," Hermione replied.

Snape stared at the pup. This certainly wasn't the kind of dog he had in mind. This had to be the ugliest representation of a canine in existence. It was a puppy and wasn't even cute.

"Hermione, there had to be more attractive dogs at the shelter," Snape said.

"Oh, there were, but I wanted this one," she said, smiling as the pup wriggled up to lick her face.

"Oh! Watch the teeth!" Snape hissed at her.

"They're perfectly safe," she retorted, putting the pup back down into her lap, its paws resting on her round belly.

"Hermione, that has to be the ugliest dog on the face of the planet. Why would you get such a horrendous looking animal?" Snape asked her.

"They were going to kill it," she said softly, petting it.

"Understandable," Snape replied.

Hermione scowled at him darkly and Snape quickly amended his statement.

"Obviously the animal suffers from deformities that will only become more pronounced as it grows older. It would have been kinder to end its life rather than let it suffer,' the wizard said by way of explanation.

"He's in perfect health," Hermione replied. "He has all his shots and everything. They were going to kill him because – because he's ugly. That's the only reason. I couldn't let them do that. He didn't ask to be born this way."

Snape studied the pup.

"If they had, it would have been a wasted opportunity. They should have kept him on constant display in the shelter. He'd make all the other dogs look absolutely gorgeous," he said.

"They said he was unadoptable. No one wanted him," Hermione replied.

"I can certainly see why," Snape said, shaking his head. "He's ghastly."

"He's ours," Hermione said firmly, cuddling the pup protectively.

Snape sighed. When his wife went into "bleeding heart" mode, there was nothing for it.

"Fine, he was your choice, Hermione. But I warn you, don't get too attached to him. Judging by his deformities, he might not live too long. Those teeth alone will make it difficult for him to eat, and that hump in his neck might eventually put too much strain on his vertebrae. I understand why you took him, but you might have just prolonged the inevitable," Snape said softly.

But it was clear to see that Hermione was already attached to the pup.

"He'll be fine, Severus. He doesn't look like much but he has a lot of love to give," she said looking down at the pup, then up at Snape, her eyes luminous.

Snape swallowed slightly. She could have said the same thing about him, but never did. Hermione had looked beyond his looks and his darkness. She had looked deep within him and found him worthy of love. It hadn't been an easy discovery, because he believed himself as empty as an overturned cauldron, unable to experience anything but pain.

But Hermione proved otherwise, and if he initially wasn't the man she imagined him to be, her love transformed him into the man she longed for. He couldn't begin to fathom what his life would be like without her. She had such faith, saw the beauty in things that no one else perceived. She had been right about him. Maybe she'd be right about this hideous pup.

"Very well, Hermione. I hope you're right," he said softly.

* * *

><p>"OOooommm. OOooommm."<p>

Snape opened one eye, his brow furrowed.

"OOooo Ahoooo. OOooommm!"

The pitiful whining cut through the darkness, low and mournful.

"Blasted dog," Snape groaned.

Hermione was blissfully asleep beside him, her belly pressed against his back.

"AHOooooMMmmoooo!"

Hermione shifted, then mumbled sleepily, "Go see about the puppy, Severus. He's lonely."

"Ahoooooo! Urpurpahooooommm!"

"Who cares if he's lonely. He's a dog, Hermione."

"He's a baby. Go let him know he's not alone," she said softly. "It'll just take a minute."

Snape sat up on the side of the bed.

"I have to go to work in the morning," he grumbled. "I can't spend the rest of the night puppy-sitting."

"You're the one who wanted a dog," Hermione said, more alert now. "This is part of having one. Now, go see about him."

Snape sat there a moment, Hermione staring at his pale scarred back. He was only wearing striped silver and green pajama bottoms.

"I'll comfort him all right," Snape hissed, grabbing his wand, stepping into his slippers and striding out the door.

Hermione saw him grab the wand and quickly rolled out of bed and followed as fast as she could.

She made it to the utility room just in time to see Snape pointing his wand at the pup, who was standing in the middle of the utility room, his little tail wagging and smiling up at his new master with his snaggly teeth.

"Petrificus To—" Snape said, before Hermione snatched his wand out of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped at her husband.

"I was simply going to relax him, so he'd fall asleep," he replied. "Quietly fall asleep."

"You were going to petrify him!" Hermione hissed.

"Petrification is not harmful, and a far better option than knocking him out with a Bludger," Snape said. "I've got to get some sleep, Hermione."

"Well, just go back to bed. I'll take care of him," Hermione said, slapping Snape's wand back into his hand so he winced. "Honestly, I can't believe you'd hex a helpless puppy."

Hermione pulled back the gate and walked in. The pup bounced over to her and stood up with his paws on her legs, his tail wagging madly. She picked him up and the pup licked her face happily.

Snape scowled.

"You're going to get a nasty nick sooner or later," Snape said, eyeing the protruding teeth pressing into her flesh.

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to bed, Severus," Hermione said, sitting down in the folding chair and putting the puppy on her lap.

Snape looked at the floor. The pup had missed all the parchment. He Scourgified the mess.

"He doesn't have very good aim, does he?" the wizard said to his wife.

"Just go to bed, Severus," she snapped at him.

"Fine. I'm going."

Snape walked back up the hallway and into the bedroom. He took off his slippers, put his wand on the nightstand and slipped into bed. But now, without Hermione's warm body beside him, he was finding it hard to sleep.

"Blasted dog," he hissed, punching his pillow and trying to fall back to sleep.

Presently, Hermione returned to bed. Snape was still awake but didn't move, pretending to be sleeping peacefully. Hermione settled in beside him, but turned her back. Snape slid over to get a bit of contact anyway. He felt her against him and all was right with the world again. He became sleepy instantly. Just as he was drifting off . . .

"AhRooooommmm! UrpUrpUrp! AhOOOOooooommmm!" rang through the house louder and more pitiful than ever.

Snape flipped his pillow over his head, holding it against his ears as he buried his face in the sheets..

Maybe he should have listened to Hermione and got a cat instead.

* * *

>AN: Whenever I got a dog, I'd always get an adult from the pound for precisely this reason. A lot of people don't realize pups are like babies and don't like to be left alone in the dark. Lol. Thanks for reading.


End file.
